Morning Angel
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. Morning Angel By Sherry Kim. PS. Tidak perlu serius untuk ngevoted. XD .


Title : **MORNING ANGEL  
** Author : KJJ Lovers  
Main : Jung Yunho 17 th  
Kim Jaejoong 10 th  
Other

Rate : T  
Genre : Campur sari (?)

 **WARNING**

YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read. Alur tidak jelas.

Disc: Para pemain dalam FF saya milik Tuhan YME, dan diri mereka sendiri.

Hadir hanya untuk meramekan acara. Atau membuat keributan.  
*di timpukin sendal*

 _Happy Reading ...!_

"Morning Angel."

Mata bulat Jaejoong menyipit kearah pemuda yang berdiri di seberang jendela kamarnya. "Kau melupakan namaku lagi Yunnie." Jaejoong menyahut, pemuda tampan tetangganya itu selalu saja salah menyebutkan nama yang menurut Jaejoong sendiri keren..

"Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejongie. Bukan Angel, Yunnie. Hah... sudah berkali kali Jongie beritahu untuk tidak melupakan nama Jongie yang manis ini." Menarik nafas seperti gaya orang dewasa ia menepi dari jendela menghindari tatapan Yunho yang menilai Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah.

Dengan warna baru muncul di wajah putih polos Jaejoong ia menyembunyikan separuh dari wajah di balik korden jendela kamar yang menghadap langsung ke jendela kamar tetangga sebelah. Rumah keluarga Jung.

Jung Yunho bersandar santai pada balkon jendela kamar untuk memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang di jalari rona merah muda entah karena sinar matahari pagi atau karena dirinya. Sengaja Yunho hanya memakai celana pendek di atas lutut serta kaos oblong yang ia pakai asal saat ia usai mandi ketika gendang telinganya mendengar suara kegaduhan tetangga barunya. Kim Jaejoong.

Kebiasaan mereka yang sudah menjadi sarapan pagi selama seminggu terakhir sejak keluarga Kim pindah kerumah baru di sebelah rumahnya. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong tetangga barunya yang secantik serta menggemaskan itu merona setiap kali ia goda.

"Kemana kau akan menghabiskan liburan hari ini Angel?" Bibir mungil Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkekeh lirih. Ya Tuhan, Bagaimana bisa ada namja semenawan Jaejoong di dunia ini sampai Yunho harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi tembam Jaejoong setiap kali melihat wajah polos menggemaskanya itu muncul saat merajuk.

"Umma Appa akan pergi, tidak tahu kemana. Jongie tidak di ajak karea Jongie harus menjaga Junchan dirumah." Ia berkata sok dewasa. Yunho hanya mengulum senyum karena hal konyol itu, bagaimana mungkin bocah berumur sepuluh tahun bisa menjaga adiknya yang berumur delapan tahun ketika kakaknya lebih cengeng dan manja ketimbang adik itu sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ikut?" ia bertanya.

"Umma melarang, karena mereka akan sibuk membeli banyak barang. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjaga Junchan yang nakal." Akhirnya. Yunho melihat keseluruhan wajah Angel kesayanganya menampakkan diri. Kaki Namja mungil itu berjalan melewati jendela kaca untuk menyandarkan lengan serta dagu pada besi balkon saat menambahkan. "Kemana Yunnie akan pergi hari ini? Apakah akan pergi bersama Nuna nuna cantik itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat alis Yunho menggeryit heran. "Nuna,,,? Nuna siapa yang kau maksud? Aku memiliki banyak sekali teman gadis dan semuanya cantik cantik." Sengaja Yunho mengatakan itu untuk membuat Jaejoong cemberut. Ia tahu Jaejoong benci jika dirinya di datangi sahabat sekolahnya setiap malam untuk belajar bersama.

 _See._ Bibir mungil itu semakin mengerucut tinggi sampai Yunho yakin bisa mengikatnya dengan pita merah muda. "Berhenti memasang wajah seperti Jongie, mandilah setelah itu ajak Junchan bersamamu kesini, Umma mengadakan pesta kebun."

Sontak kepala mungil Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu berdiri tegak dengan wajah bahagia. "Benarkah! Jongie dan Junchan boleh datang." Anggukan Yunho membuat tubuh gembal Jaejoong melompat dan berhambur masuk kedalam kamarnya. Melupakan keanggunan sikap yang selalu ia jaga jika berhadapan bersama tetangga tampanya itu.

Meski jauh sebelum pagi ini Yunho sudah sering melihat atau mendengar teriakan manja serta marah Jaejoong dari rumahnya sendiri. Pemuda itu berpura mengabaikan seakan tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar sifat lain dari tetangga manisnya itu.

Hampir saja Jaejoong terjatuh ke atas karpet sampai Yunho sudah akan melompat ke jendela seberang. Tetapi Namja centil itu mampu menjaga keseimbangan sebelum berlari keluar kamar sambil berteriak keras. Yunho yakin, Kim Heechul Ibu dari Jaejoomg akan terkejut mendengar teriakan nyaring putra pertamanya itu.

"Kawai." ia bergumam dengan bibir hatinya melengkung tinggi.

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga memaksa Hankyung mendongak dari Laptop dan mendapati Jaejoong berhambur kearahnya dengan nafas terenggah. "Appa, Appa,, Yunnie mengundang Jongie ke pesta kebun."

Mengusap rambut hitam putra pertamanya Hankyung tersenyum hangat. "Pasti menyenangkan, bersiap siaplah karena Papa sudah melihat mobil pertama datang beberapa menit lalu kerumah Samcon Jung." Mata bulat replika sang istri mendelik lebar sambil melompat lompat histeris.

"Umma, Jongie harus memakai pakaian yang mana. Semua pakaian Jongie jelek dan sudah lama..." Kim Heechul menarik piyama bagian belakang putra pertamanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jaejoong sampai bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu terdiam.

Demi apa. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki putra yang centil setengah mati seperti Jaejoong. Dia baru berumur sepuluh tahun tetapi sudah tahu tentang rasa malu serta harga diri ketampanan serta image jika berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho, si tetangga tampan mereka. Yang lebih mengherankan image anak baik Jaejoong hanya di tunjukan kepada Yunho seorang tidak untuk orang lain.

"Mandi anak nakal atau aku akan melempar tubuh kurusmu yang seperti ikan balon itu ke kolam renang belakang rumah." Tangan dan kaki Jaejoong bergoyang kesana kemari, tubuhnya bergerak seperti ikan koi kekurangan air saat mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Ibunya.

Bibir bocah itu menggerutu tidak jelas dan berkata. "Kata Yunnie Jongie itu cantik, juga menggemaskan seperti Hello kitty."

Akirnya ia bisa bebas dari cengkraman sang ibu dan berlari kedalam lindungan dang Ayah. "Kucing dengan pita itu. Kalau begitu kau sama saja dengan Jiji dan Hebum."

"Juga Hiro." Anjing bulu cokelat kesayangan Jaejoong.

Mata bulat Jaejoong mendelik kearah Junsu yang bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Ibu serta adiknya itu menyamakan wajah menggemaskan Jaejong dengan anjing serta kucing peliharaan mereka. Meskipun ia mengakui ketiganya sama sama menggemaskan tetapi tetap saja dirinya jauh lebih indah dari ketiga peliharaan mereka itu.

Hankyung mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong sebelum menurunkan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu ke lantai. "Mandi dan ganti pakaian. Kau lihat Junsu sudah rapi tanpa ada seseorang yang membantunya membersihkan diri." Ya Tuhan. Ia baru sadar adiknya itu sudah memakai pakaian kemeja rapi serta dasi kupu kupu berwarna merah di lehernya.

Tunggu. "Kemana kau akan pergi Junchan?"

Mata bulat yang sama dengan miliknya itu mengerjap menatap sang Kakak. "Tentu saja ke pesta kebun Samcon Jung, Apa Umma tidak memberitahu Jongie Hyung?" Tidak heran Junsu sudah rapi pada jam sepagi ini dan Jaejoong tidak.

Dengan marah Jaejoong menatap Ibunya horor. "Yunho bilang akan memberitahumu sendiri. Jadi aku tidak mengatakan itu padamu. Dan berhenti menatap ibumu seprrti itu." Namja cantik itu mengedikan bahu acuh dan melenggang duduk untuk menuangkan kopi untuk Suaminya.

Oh, sial. Semalam Jaejoong tidur cepat dan mungkin saja Yunho lupa memberitahu Jaejoong. Ia akan memarahi pemuda bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu nanti.

Changmin mengulurkan potongan kentang goreng tepat di depan bibir mungil Jaejoong yang mengerucut imut. Namja itu melirik sadis namun tetap membuka mulut mungilnya untuk membiarkan Adik dari Jung Yunho menyuapinya lagi.

Doe Jaejoong menatap segerombolan gadis gadis bersama orang tua mereka yang saat mengerumuni Yunho seperti semut mengerubungi gula gula manis. Pemuda itu bahkan tersenyum menawan dan menanggapi seluruh pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan untuk dirinya.

"Yunnie itu playboy." Park Yoochun yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong tersedak minuman yang baru ia teguk mendengar gerutuan sahabat sekolahnya yang masih di bawah umur. "Dari mana kau belajar kata itu Jongie?"

Dengan suara sengit Jaejoong menjawab. "Kau."

Junsu melonggo hebat melihat kesadisan sang kakak terhadap kedua sahabat sekolahnya. Changmin dan Yoochun seumuran dengan kakaknya itu jadi tidak heran Jaejoong begitu akrab dengan mereka. Hanya saja ia tidak menduga keakrapan mereka sejauh seperti saat ini.

"Hyung, umma akan marah jika mendengar Hyung mengumpat dan memarahi sahabat Hyung sendiri." Junsu memekik saat wajahnya di dorong oleh telapak tangan Yoochun. Pria itu menghalanginya untuk melihat wajah sang kakak dengan tubuh Yoochun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dengar Jaejoongie. Maksudku dari mana kau tahu kalau Yunho Hyung itu Playboy, kau jangan mefitnah orang baik seperti Yunho Hyung." Yoochun membela.

Tentu saja! Karena Yoochun ingin seperti Yunho jika besar nanti. Tampan, baik hati, kaya serta disenangi banyak gadis. "Yunnie Hyung playboy." ujarnya lagi.

"Benar sekali!" Changmin membenarkan. Bocah yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari yang lain itu berkata di antara mulut penuh makanan. "Hyung memang playboy, banyak Nuna yang menyukainya di sekolah dan setiap hari ia mendapatkan surat cinta untuk di bawa pulang, aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Benarkah?" Yoochun dan Junsu berkata di waktu yang bersamaan.

Mengambil serpihan kentang goreng terakhir di atas piring, tangan mungil Changmin menjejalkan ke mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka . "Kau mau lagi Jongie, aku akan mengambil lebih banyak jika kau mau?" Anggukan Jaejoong mengirim Changmin kembali melesat kemeja yang sudah di penuhi berbagai hidangan untuk para tamu pesta kebun kedua orang tuanya.

"Minum ini," Menyodorkan segelas jus Yoochun berkata. "Itu akan memadamkan api dalam tubuhmu." Jaejoong menurut tanpa protes apapun, menegug jus sampai habis tak tersisa.

Tangan Junsu menyentuh setiap sisi pada tubuh Kakaknya penuh perhatian. "Hyungie tidak memiliki api di tubuhnya."

'Tidak di tubuhnya, tapi di bagian dalam tubuhnya." Ujar Yoochun sok bijak. Yang hanya membuat bocah berumur delapan tahun itu memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Boleh aku gabung bersama kalian?" Suara baringtone yang sangat Jaejoong kenal muncul di antara mereka.

"Tidak!" Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Yoochun mendelik kearahnya begitu juga yang lain.

"Seseorang membuatmu marah Jongie?" Kepala mungil Jaejoong dengan rambut berpotong tapi menggeleng. Menggoyangkan anak rambut pada kening bocah itu sampai menutupi sebagian alis. "Jangan bertanya kepada Jongie, Yunho. Dan jauh jauh dari Jongie."

Musang milik Jung Yunho mengerjap terkejut. Apakah Jaejoong baru saja menyebutkan namanya. Astaga! Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Jaejoong menjauhinya dengan menyeret Changmin yang baru saja kembali dengan piring besar yang terisi berbagai makanan diatasnya juga Junsu di sisi lain tanganya.

Yunho sudah berusaha untuk menghindari para gadis dan orang tua mereka agar dapat menghampiri tetangga manis itu. Tetapi apa yang ia dapatkan dari sikap Jaejoong membuat separuh dari hatinya hampa. Memang baru satu minggu mereka saling kenal tetapi Jaejoong sudah mampu berkuasa dengan separuh dari hati Yunho. Rasa tidak suka saat melihat Changmin menyuapi Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang penuh perhatian mengganggu Yunho sampai ia harus bersikap tidak sopan serta tegas untuk dapat lari dari pertanyaan para ibu ibu mereka ajukan.

Menggeleng pasrah Yoochun berdecak kesal dengan kedua lengan terikat di depan dada. "Sungguh tidak peka kau Hyung." Alis Yunho terangkat sebelah melirik bocah yang seumuran dengan adiknya itu melanjutkan kata yang membuatnya melongo hebat. "Jaejongie cemburu kau tahu. Kau sungguh tidak peka."

Yoochun melenggang mengikuti ketiga bocah lainya yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ya Tuhan, anak jaman sekarang. Dan apakah Yoochun tahu apa yang ia katakan. Tentu saja bodoh! Bocah itu generasi playboy masa depan. Sama seperti julukan yang Changmin berikan untuk Yoochun.

Bibir Yunho melengkung keatas saat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum senang. Benarkah Jaejoong cemburu karena ia di kerumuni gadis gadis.

"Lepaskan Jongie, Yunho. Jongie tidak suka tangan nakal yang sudah menyentuh tangan Nuna itu menyentuh kulit Jongie yang lembut."

Mereka berada di dalam kamar Yunho setelah pemuda itu berhasil menculik Jaejoong dari kedua teman dan adik dari Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan perhatian Namja itu sepenuhnya. Jaejoong mengabaikanya sejak pagi karena ia tidak menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong saat sepupu jauhnya datang bersama keluarga besar mereka.

"Mereka sepupuku, bukan teman sekolah ataupun orang lain." Jaejoong yang tadinya mengabaikan Yunho mengangkat wajah menatap Yunho yang berdiri di hadapanya. "Jadi kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk marah kepadaku."

Wajah Jaejoong merona saat berkata. "Tetap saja Jongie marah pada Yunnie." Susah payah Yunho menahan senyuman saat mendengar nada panggilan manja Namja cantiknya telah kembali. Menandakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi marah kepadanya.

Suaranya begitu rendah ketika berkata. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu marah padaku Jongie sayang." Sengaja ia menambahkan kata sayang untuk menggoda namja cantiknya, dan benar saja. Jaejoong menunduk dengan rona wajah baru yang semakin pekat sampai Yunho takut Jaejoong akan demam.

"Kau menjauhiku sejak tadi pagi, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Melangkah maju, sosok Yunho menjulang tinggi di hadapan Jaejoong, berdiri begitu dekat denganya sampai ia mundur dan punggungnya bersandar pada meja belajar Yunho. "Aku hanya,,, hanya..."

Mundur. Pemuda tampan yang di kagumi Jaejoong itu tertawa sampai harus memegangi perutnya sendiri. Apa ada yang lucu sampai Yunho tertawa seperti itu?

Kepala Jaejoong miring dengan jari telunjuknya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Ada yang lucu Yunnie?"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Kau Jongie." Menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat ia duduk di atas ranjang dengan mendudukan Jaejoong di atas pangkuanya.

Perlakuan manis Yunho sontak membuat Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Yunnie, Jongie malu." Ucapan Jaejoong tersamarkan oleh dada bidang Yunho.

Lengan Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong posesif. "Kenapa harus malu, hm.?"

"Yoochun bilang hanya sepasang kekasih yang boleh seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?"

Jemari Jaejoong mencengkeram kaos belakang Yunho. "Seperti apa yang Yunnie dan Jongie lakukan saat ini."

"Kalau begitu kita sepasang kekasih, kalau begitu." Kepala Jaejoong mendongak secepat kilat dengan mata Doe membelalak lebar mendengar perkataan santai yang Yunho ucapkan.

Tangan mungilnya meninju dada Yunho lemah. "Jangan bercanda Yunnie."

Menangkap kepalan tangan Jaejoong, ia mencium telapak tangan itu sampai terbuka untuk ia genggam dan menaruh di dada kirinya dimana jantungnya berdetak, ia berkata. "Aku tidak bercanda. Jantung ini hanya berdetak untukmu. Kita sepasang kekasih mulai saat ini."

Bulu mata Jaejoong bergerak seirama dengan bulu mata Yunho. "Kalau Yunnie janji tidak akan nakal dengan Nuna itu Jongie akan mau menjadi kekasih Yunnie." Astaga. Dari mana Jaejoong belajar sok jual mahal seperti ini.

"Janji." Ia mengulurkan jari kelikingnya menunggu jari kelingking Jaejoong.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Jaejoong mengangkat kelingkingnya dan menautkan jemari mungilnya dengan kelingking Yunho. ''Janji." Kembali ia menyembunyikan wajah di dada Yunho karena malu. Ya Tuhan, ia benar benar malu namun juga senang karena Yunho sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

~FIN~

Apa ini. *Kabur.

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
